Marry Me At 3 O'Clock! Ouran Style!
by SoraStarz
Summary: Haruhi is pretty busy and the host club is trying to get her to see Tamaki in the Park! He waits aimlessly for his Haurhi. Can a proposal always be perfect? Rated T for Teens because of language*cursing*


"Alright, people!" Tamaki said. "This park looks perfect! A perfect way to purpose!"

The cleaning crew stopped. The park was just the spot for Tamaki's surprise.

"Like, Boss is so tense…what's up with that? It's just asking a question, right?" Hikaru said.

Kyoya replied, "It's a big step for Tamaki. Since they've been going out for about three years now and Haruhi is almost done Ouran, just one more year."

"I want to see Haru-Chan's face when he asks!" Honey smiled.

Little did they know, this was a long and hard day for Haruhi? Since she was asked to plan some things herself for the next Spring Opening.

"My friends this is a new beginning, I can see it now…" Tamaki said, imagining the moment.

"Sure, let's go with that." Kaoru chuckled.

Tamaki said, "Go and get Haruhi and three o'clock sharp! I have to prepare myself."

They watched Tamaki skip away.

"Oh, hey guys!" Haruhi said, trying to pin up the streamers.

Some girls were setting the tables and other boys were hanging up the decorations for outside. It was kind of hard being in charge since there wasn't an assistant.

"Hey, Haruhi, can you meet us at Garden Central in a few?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh? Today?" Haruhi asked as she stepped down the ladder.

"Yes, today." Kyoya answered.

"Can't it be tomorrow? I mean, I'm kinda busy here today and…the Sakuras fall at three so we have to move those out the way into a bag that way we can shake them out the bag when people are dancing."

"It'll only take a second, Haru-Chan!"

"Fine…" Haruhi sighed.

"Yay!" Honey smiled.

The team helped out and that brought even more people to help out. It started getting hectic! It was now 2:45!

"Haruhi, where can I put this?"  
>"Oh, do you think they should get up here?"<p>

"Can you tell some of the guys that they have to work too!"

"What else do you want us to do?"

"HARUHI!"

"HARUHI!"

Haruhi was near a panic and ran out the crowd. She ran straight into the building and out of sight! Haruhi ran into room 32-C. There were females, putting on dresses.

"Oh, my…sorry ladies…I didn't know." Haruhi said.

"Oh, it's okay, Haruhi-san, we're all girls." Said one girl.

Haruhi smiled, "Oh, okay." She started opening the door.

"I wonder what you would look like in a dress?"

"Will you try one on, Haruhi?"

"Well…I…"

"Come on! Just one?"

"O-okay…I guess I could spare a few minutes…"

Those few turned into many. 2:55! Tamaki put the ring in his pocket and loosened his tie a bit. His heart pounding, hoping the host club was coming soon.

"Has anyone seen, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

Honey asked, "Where is she?"

"This is getting a little out of hand." Kyoya sighed.

Kaoru ran over to the gang, "They said she ran off into the building!"

"Oh, we have to look for her!" Honey said.

"You will look for her on the third floor. She isn't much of a runner so she wouldn't get far." Kyoya explained.

"What about you?" Hikaru asked.

"I'll organize this dance…it's getting out of hand."

Haruhi put on one more. A pink dress that went to her ankles.

"How is this ladies?" Haruhi asked.

"Just as cute!"

"You should wear that to the dance!"

"You'd match the cherry blossoms!"

"Kawaii!"

Haruhi giggled a bit and twirled.

"Where are they?" Tamaki said. It was now 2:58! As an encouragement, he opened the small box with the ring in it, how beautiful it looked.

Tamaki noticed a squirrel. He bent down to hand it the nut. The squirrel came closer and…SNATCHED THE RING!

"Come back here! Damn, squirrels!" Tamaki shouted.

The gang knocked on the door and Haruhi answered.

"Oh, hey guys…" Haruhi said.

"Getting all dressed up?" Kaoru chuckled.

"No time to complement! We got to get her to the park!" Honey said.

The twins picked her up and they ran off.

"Dammit! Give it back! That is for my precious Haruhi!" Tamaki said, inching across the giant tree branch.

When Haruhi arrived, the squirrel let it go and Tamaki fell with the ring.

"Senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki opened his eyes and the Ouran bells rung. The Cherry Blossoms began to fall. There she was spinning in a circle, Haruhi in a beautiful pink dress.

"I'm fine, Haruhi!" Tamaki said, sitting up and getting on one knee.

"Umm…" Haruhi said, getting on one knee.

"Haurhi, my precious…Haruhi…will you please…marry me?" He asked as twigs fell out his hair.

Haruhi giggled, "You're always so silly…"

"Is that a yes?" Tamaki said, showing the ring.

"Yes, of course. Tamaki, I will be your bride." Haruhi smiled.

"She said yes!" Tamaki said, flying her into the air!

"Whoo!" Shouted the Ouran students and Host club. Cheering on their engaged couple.


End file.
